Why Me
by breakerbre
Summary: Brooke gets pregnant by Lucas
1. Chapter 1

Ch:1 Why Me?

Hales I'm pregnant how do I tell Lucas? Brooke just tell him it can't be that broke up at your wedding. It is that bad. What if he wants nothing to do with me and the baby? Brooke you can't think that I know Luke will be there for you. How do you know that Hales?Well Lucas and I are best friends. Your right Hales Lucas should be there for me right? Yes Brooke he will if he's not Nathan and I are. Hales I'm going home I'll tell you how Lucas takes it. Okay bye Brooke. Bye Hales.

Maybe I should go see Lucas he should what are you doing here. Brooke why are you crying? Luke I'm pregnant. Brooke last time you said that is was a lie. This time it's the truth Luke please believe me. Brooke I cant believe you until we go to the doctor. Luke I made and appointment for tomorrow to confirm my pregnancy. What time is it tomorrow? It's during lunch Luke. I'm going with you. Luke you don't have I'm going with you to find out if were having a baby. Okay Lucas you can come. Thanks Brooke.

Ugh Luke are you awake? Yeah whats up Brooke? Is your mom home? No she had to go to the cafe early why? Cause I don't want her to here me throw up. Brooke are you okay? Lucas I'm fine, No I'm not. Do you wanna stay here instead of going to school? Are you staying to Luke? Yes only if you are Brooke. Thanks Lucas.

Lucas can you get me some som crackers and sprite please? Yeah Brooke just go lay back down in bed. Thanks Lucas. Well I need you feeling better so we can fgo see the doctor. Okay Luke can I ask you something? Yeah you can ask me anyything. Whats up? Are we going to raise this baby together or are you going to leave? No Brooke I'm not leaving you and our baby Brooke. I don't want you to think I'm like Dan cause I'm not. I know Luke I wasn't saying you are.

Brooke hurry up do you have to put that much make up on? I'm not doing my make up Luke. What are you doing then? I just finished thorwing up from the smell of the pizzia. Sorry Brooke I'll go throw it out. It's okay Luke you didn't know. Well get out here so we can go please. I'm coming I'm just brushing my teeth unless you want me to have stinky breath? No Brooke I don't I'll be in the car. Okay be right there Luke. As I was walking out to Lucas I was craving yogurt and pickles.I walked out of the house and got in to Lucas' car. Hey Brooke you feeling better? Yeah I'm craving yogert and pickels. You have one strange craving. Well it's not my fault I'm pregnant. Okay Brooke I will get you your yogurt and pickles after our appointment. Yay thanks Luke.

Lucas thanks for coming with me. No problem Brooke you might very well be carrying my son or daughter I can't let you go through this alone hun. Thanks Luke that's so sweet of you to want to be there. Brooke have you told anyone that your pregnant? I only told Haley cause I didn't know how I was going to tell you. Okay well Hales is okay with knowing this because she wont tell anyone whats going on. Will she tell Nathan because they are married? No I always tell Nathan everything and Nathan is fine with knowing even if were not okay Brooke. Okay. Lucas? Yeah what is it Brooke? You just missed the turn to the Hospital. Oh I didn't even know we were that close already. Well we were unless you keep driving straight cause if you do I'll be late for my appointment. Your right hold on I'll turn around. Okay Luke can you drop me off at the door so I can check in and you meet me up there? Yeah cause if I park I'll make you late. Thanks Luke.

Hi I'm Brooke Davis and I have an appointment at One O'clock. Yes I have a Brooke Davis here is the father here with you? Yes he is why? We just need to make sure in case someone tries to sneak in with some poor pregnant girl. Oh well Lucas Scott is the father of my baby. Okay I'll make a note of that you may take a seat will call you back shortly. Thanks have a good day. You to ma'am. Hey Luke I'm right here. Oh I thought you would have been called in already. Nope I just checked in for my appointment though I should be called back soon. Oh okay hun.


	2. I don't know

Ch.2 I Don't Know

Lucas can you get me a drink I'm kinda thirsty?

Yeah Brooke what do you want to drink?

I think I want a sprite or a coke it doesn't matter thanks Luke.

Any time Brooke Lucas says.

Brooke Davis said the nurse.

Brooke stood up and walked up to the nurse.

Hi I'm Brooke Davis

Hi Brooke are you ready to come on back?

Yes I am but my baby's dad just went to get me a soda.

Oh well when he gets back go up to the nurses station and tell them you have been called back and that your boyfriend just got here and you were waiting for him the nurse said.

Okay thanks I will do that says Brooke.

Brooke I got you a sprite there were no coke left sorry says Lucas

It's okay I got called back while you were getting me my soda said Brooke.

Oh do we have to wait till they call us back again asked Lucas?

No she said to just go up to the nurses station so come on silly says Brooke.

Okay lets go then said Lucas.

Excuse me nurse I was just called back but my boyfriend went to get me a soda and the nurse

who called me back said to come up here and that you would take us back says Brooke.

Oh yes follow me I will so you to your room says the nurse.

Thanks says Brooke and Lucas at the sametime.

The doctor will be with you shortly said the nurse.

Lucas have you noticed when they say the nurse will be with you shortly it always takes them like ten to fifteen minutes till they come to see you asks Brooke.

Actually now that you mention it Brooke now I do see that happening all the time that I've been to the doctor I never realized that until you pointed it out said Lucas.

"Knock Knock" Hello I'm and I will be your doctor up until after your baby is born.

Hi I'm Brooke Davis and this is Lucas Scott my baby's daddy said Brooke.

Okay Brooke why are you here on this fine afternoon asked ?

I'm here to make sure I am pregnant and that it's not a false alarm because last year I was told I was pregnant and I wasn't Lucas and I had a fight after that said Brooke.

Okay Brooke we are going to draw some blood and call you and Lucas back in here with the results within the week said .

Thanks .

**A Few Days Later...**

"ring ring ring" Brooke your phones ringing said Peyton.

Thanks said Brooke.

Hello this is Brooke Davis.

Hi Brooke this is I have the results of your pregnancy test and I'm free tomorrow during lunch if you and Lucas can come in.

Yeah thanks I will talk to him and see if he's free but if not I'll be there said Brooke.

Bye Brooke said .

Bye said Brooke.

Hey I have to go I'll see you tomorrow said Brooke.

Bye says Peyton.


	3. The Result

Ch:3 The Results

"Once I got out Peytons door I got in my car and drove to Lucas' house."

"knock knock knock"

Hey Brooke what are you doing here asked Lucas?

Well I was at Peytons and called me and said she got the results and that she's free to see us tomorrow at lunchtime says Brooke.

That's great Brooke I'm free tomorrow at lunch do we wanna take the same car or different cars asked Lucas?

I was thinking we take the same car cause what if one of us it that shocked with the answer that we cant drive back said Brooke.

That's fine will take my car tomorrow then when we go to the doctors is that okay Brooke asked Lucas?

Yeah thats fine well I'm going to go home Luke I'll see you tomorrow for the appointment says Brooke.

Okay Bye Brooke I'll see you tomorrow said Lucas.

"On my drive home from Lucas' house I was thinking that I might be pregnant or not and if I am I will have a son or daughter running around the house in two years. I pulled up to my house and like always I'm home alone."

"Ring Ring Ring"

Hey whats up asked Brooke?

Nothing much what was up with the phone call earlier asked Peyton?

Oh I haven't told you yet but I might be pregnant by Lucas said Brooke.

Oh my god Brooke why didn't you tell me asked Peyton?

I wanted to make sure that I am or am not pregnant before I told you I'm sorry said Brooke.

It's okay when do you find out asked Peyton?

Lucas and I find out tomorrow during lunch says Brooke.

Oh well tell me if you are or aren't tomorrow after you get back said Peyton.

I will well I talk to you tomorrow bye said Brooke.

Bye says Peyton.

"After I got off the phone with Peyton I went and took a shower then I went to bed to await for the long day that was coming my way tomorrow."

"Beep Beep Beep"

Ugh I don't wanna get up and go to school maybe I could stay home and Lucas can come pick me up instead thinks Brooke.

"ding dong"

Who could that be this early thinks Brooke?

"I opened the door to see Lucas standing there."

Luke what are you doing here asked Brooke?

I wanted to give you a ride to school today so we could talk after we find out said Lucas.

Yeah Luke let me go get dressed and I'll be right down okay said Brooke.

Okay I'll wait for you in your livingroom says Lucas.

"I walked into my room and I stopped at my closet looking at alot of my clothes. Its a hot day so I'll wear my white booty shorts and a light blue tank top. Then I found a pair of flip flops that matched my outfit."

Hey Lucas I'm ready to go now said Brooke.

Okay lets go then said Lucas.

"Once we were in the car it was silent we weren't talking because we don't have anything to talk about until we found out if were having a baby. We got to school and I saw Haley and Nathan and I walked up to Haley."

Hey Hales said Brooke.

Hi Brooke did you find out yet asked Haley?

No we are going in at lumch cause the doctor called yesterday says Brooke.

Oh well since class is about to start I'll see you later said Haley.

Okay Bye Hales said Brooke.

**LUNCHTIME 12:00 P.M.**

Hey Brooke are you ready to go asked Lucas?

Yes lets get this over with Luke said Brooke.

"Lucas and I got in his car and drove to the doctors office to find out if I'm really pregnant or if it was a false positive. We arrived at the Doctors office and pulled into a parking space."

Luke are you ready to find out if were going to be raising a little one asked Brooke.

Yes I am any way it comes out I will be happy said Lucas.

Thanks Luke for being here with me says Brooke.

No problem Brooke I wouldn't wanna be anywhere but here with you says Lucas.

" Brooke and Lucas walk in the the doctors and up to the nurses station."

Hi I'm Brooke Davis and I'm here to get the results of my pregnancy test said Brooke.

Hello Brooke I'm Nurse Taylor and I'll take you back to see right now.

Thanks Nurse Taylor said Brooke.

Okay follow me back then .

"Brooke and Lucas are sitting in office waiting for her to come in and tell them the news."

Hello welcome back said .

Hi .

Okay Brooke we got the results to your pregnancy test says .

Okay says Brooke.

Your pregnant Brooke and if we do an ultrasound right now to see how far along you are said .

Yeah okay lets see how far along I am said Brooke.

Okay follow me and we will find out said .

"Lucas was holding my hand because I was nervous about our baby."

Okay Brooke lay down and its going to be a little cold said .

Okay says Brooke.

Well Brook it looks like your about two months pregnant says .

Okay thanks .

Brooke we will see you here next month so have a nice day Brooke said .

Okay thanks bye says Brooke.


End file.
